Let's Play Slender!
by Vanilla and Mint
Summary: Established relationships. What happened when Kuroko no Basuke pairings played Slender Man? KagaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraAka, TeppeiHimu, HyuuIzu, MitoKoga. Not Beta-ed. Enjoy.
1. Kagami and Kuroko

Inspired by Pewdiepie's video of slender man. I'm a bro, so what? Don't Like Don't Read. Pewdie's hater? GTFO. I don't want to make any fight here, and I warned you to do your other business than just flaming around.

I own nothing than the plot itself.

I have bad grammar and this isn't beta-ed. So please be nice to me. My beta is busy lately.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chilly night in the middle of winter, where most of the couple went out to have some warm dinner in fancy restaurant or cuddling in front of the fire place. But, not with this couple. They have their own way to spend time together.

"Kagami-kun." A boy with light blue hair and pale skin approached another boy with red hair who was laying on the bed. The paler boy placed down his laptop in front of the boy called Kagami. "Let's play a game." he said as he clicked the left side of the mouse twice on the man with suit icon.

"Kuroko? What game?" Kagami asked, pulling his pillow so he laid on his stomach, beside his lover and facing the fourteen inch screen. He raised his double eyebrows as he saw the title.

"Slender? You never told me that you're a horror game fan." the redhead said as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him down so he laid on his stomach too. Unfortunate for him, the black and white husky that resemble his beloved Kuroko much was joining them.

The small husky lay comfortably on Kagami's back. The dog wags his tail excitedly after he saw the title of the game.

"Well, I'm not a fan of horror movie but, this game seems interesting." his blue eyes stared at the screen that showed a view about dark forest. He guessed that the character is lost or maybe trapped. He's not sure. "It's dark."

"Here, I'll adjust the brightness first." the redhead turned the screen to him, but making sure that Kuroko could see it from other angle as well.

The bluenette rested his cheek on his palm, "Kagami-kun should play it first." he said as he clicked on the arrow button. "You just need to pick eight papers which was scattered around this place." he explained, giving the mouse to the redhead.

"Just eight papers? Then we're done, right? Alright, let's beat this game so I could sleep." he clenched his fist, eyes sparkled with amusement. "How I play this thing?" he pulled the bluenette closer, so now their hip was touched. It's a cold night after all, and Kagami is too lazy to pick the blanket from his closet.

"Arrow to move, and mouse to look around." he stared at the screen, obviously, Kagami tried all the buttons on his keyboard for god know what. "Please hurry and play this, Kagami-kun." Kuroko turned to glance at the taller man who was grinning like an idiot. Wait, he is idiot. Bakagami. "And please stop grinning like that. It scares me for some reason." he muttered as he turned to take a look at the screen.

"Hey this guy can run! Wait, did I'm playing a girl?" the redhead's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He clicked the mouse to turned off the flashlight, then back to on. Over and over. Kuroko pinched the redhead's hand not so softly, making the other male grunted in pain. "Alright, alright. I'll play it properly." he huffed and focused back to play the game.

He walked to the ground path which was guiding him to a dead tree. "I saw the note." he clicked run and approached the dead tree before picking up the note. "No eyes. What the heck does that mean?" he turned his head to ask the smaller man.

"Isn't that obvious? He doesn't have face. Maybe no eyes means he couldn't see." Kuroko randomly clicked the arrow, making the girl in the game walked to the red truck with a small house behind it. "Try there, Kagami-kun." he pointed at the small house.

"Know what, I'm going to check the car first." he snuggled on the light blue locks first before moving the character to the car. But he found nothing. Then he decided to check on the house.

"Wait, I'm going to take the earphones first." Kuroko quickly ran to his back and rummaging it to find his earphones. After he found it, he joined the redhead back and laid in his previous position. He plugged one of the earphone to Kagami's ear, and the other at his own ear. "The sound is so loud." he stated obviously. Kagami couldn't help but grimaced at the creepy music and sound effect.

In other hand, Nigou whimpered because he couldn't hear the sound. He barked as he jump in front of Kuroko before moving around to find a comfortable position then flopped down.

"Hey I got the second note. It says 'no no no', it's weird, what's with this static sound? It's made my ear hurt."

"Kagami-kun, please pay attention to the ga-"

"AAAAH!"

"Arf! Arf!"

* * *

The slenderman managed to catch Kagami on his first two notes. Surprised, the redhead almost jumped from his bed after he screamed. Nigou barked at the scary face of the slenderman, and Kuroko hid his face on the pillow. Shoulders shaking.

"What the hell!?" the redhead managed to climbed back to his bed only to glared at the screen that now completely black. "Oi, Kuroko, are you scared?" he nudged the smaller male's shoulder.

"I'm not." the bluenette raised his head. "I'm just surprised. That's all."

"Liar."

"I'm not."

"You're scared."

"Said the one who screamed like a girl and jumped from the bed."

"Why you-!?"

"Let's play this again tomorrow."

* * *

Kuro_Tetsu : [Kise-kun, here's the link where you could download the game.]

Kise_Ryou : [Thanks Kurokocchi!]

Kuro_Tetsu : [Please don't scare Aomine-kun too much.]

Kise_Ryou : [Ah, Okay then. Thanks!]

Kuro_Tetsu has logged out.

* * *

"Well.. Let's play this, Aominecchi~!"

* * *

Seriously. After watched pewdiepie and played this game, I screamed because of the jumpscares. Try it. With headphones and turned up the volume to full. You'll understand why I'm so freaked out.

Should I continue this, or not?


	2. Aomine and Kise

I own nothing. This isn't beta-ed. But my GF helped me to make the plot.

Enjoy._  
_

* * *

_Ase o kaite sharara gamushara ima ga tsuyoku nareru shunkan_  
_kuyashii hazu- PIIP!_

"What? Don't you know that I'm sleeping?" a tanned male with dark blue hair grunted in his half awake state. He ran a hand through his dark blue locks before yawning widely, not bothering to cover his mouth as he do so.

"It's two in the afternoon, Aominecchi! Stop being a lazy ass!" a cheerful tone invaded his ears immediately, and he almost dropped his phone in reflect. "Can I visit your place? I got new video game from Kurokocchi!" the voice from the other line seemed energetic than usual. Aomine couldn't help but shivered at the bad feeling which was engulfed his mind.

"What game?" he decided to take a bath before the blond come over. He pinned the phone with his shoulder as he picked up some spare clothes.

"Secret! I will go there now, see ya later Aominecchi." and then the call ended. Aomine sighed at his lover's behavior.

"Just.. What are you planning now, Kise?" he groaned as he entered his bathroom.

* * *

"Aominecchi! I'm coming in." a tall blond pushed the door open and looked around the room. Empty. "Is he went back to sleep?" he mumbled as he pull off his boots, which he got from the latest photo shoot. He stepped to the carpeted floor and peeked at the living room. "Maybe he's in kitchen?"

But before Kise managed to step further, and big hand circled around his waist and pulled him so his back is now touching the other's chest. "What are you planning, Kise?" another tall man with dark skin breathed at Kise's neck, making him shiver in anticipation.

The blond quickly turned his body and stepped away from the tanned male. "Nothing!" he grinned from ear to ear, showing the taller man the laptop which he held in his hand. "C'mon! Let's play the game!" he whined and pulled the bluenette to sit on tatami in living room.

"Fine fine." Aomine grumbled as he sat next to the blond. He pulled some pillows from sofa and threw one of it to Kise's face, who was whined after he do that.  
He smiled when the blond pouted rather cutely as he turned on his laptop.

Kise placed Aomine's hand on top of the mouse, and he placed his own fingers on the arrow key. "I'll control the movement, you'll take the view, okay?"  
the blond smiled cheerfully and leaned on Aomine's chest. He pulled the small table closer so they could play the game comfortably.

"Wait, is this horror game?" Aomine's blue eyes widened after he saw the title of the game. He quickly pulled his hand away from the mouse. "I'm not playing this. No way in hell." he snapped and turned his head to other direction. Anywhere but the screen of Kise's laptop.

"Awww.. You're not fun. This game isn't scary. Just a bit jumpy." Kise whined more and tugged the tanned male's shirt.

"Anything that including ghost is scary." he humph-ed, tried to swat Kise's hand away from him. But then, the blond looked at him with teary eyes that in his own opinion, the blond is now looked like a lost puppy. "Enough with that look." he grunted and wrapped his left hand around the blond's slim waist.

"There's no ghost in here. We're facing human as an opponent." Kise pleaded. Still trying to make Aomine wants to play the indie game.

Aomine sighed in relief when the model mentioned that they wouldn't meet any ghost.

"It's just a man in suit, with no face and he likes to kidnap kids that we'll going to meet."

His world shattered.

"Aominecchi?"

"There's no way in hell I will play that game!" he shouted and ran to his room. To hide from the blond and his scary game.

* * *

A couple of hours later, after Kise managed to drag the blue haired male out from his room, and forced him to play the game. Though Aomine still doesn't want to touch the mouse or any button. The blond sighed and then he placed his hand on top of the tanned male's hand, making sure he grab the mouse properly. "There. It's not that scary. We just need to find eight notes around this area." he explained. Messing up with the arrow button.

"Don't walk yet." the bluenette told him, and Kise complied. The walked around the area and spotted a bunch of giant stone among the trees. "Is that the note?" the blond nodded and the other male moved the controller and picked the first note.

A creepy backsound started playing and Aomine could feel that he got a goosebumps. "Aominecchi, I'm sleepy." he could see from the corner of his eyes that the blond started to rub his eyes sleepily.

"Don't you dare to sleep on me, Kise." he wanted to screamed that he's scared to play this alone, but he'll never admit it. Instead, he hold Kise's hand in place and placed his fingers on top of Kise's. At least he's not playing alone.

"Mmkay. I'll try to stay awake then." the blond yawned but tried to hold his urge to close his eyes.

"Where are we going next?" the bluenette asked, he had no idea where's the other notes were placed. He moved to other area ans saw a dead tree. He decided to check on it first and he found another note. "'Always watching', my ass. Wait, that sounds so wrong." he shook his head and cursed after he heard a loud static sound, but he ignored it and strolled around the dirt pathway.

He heard a soft snoring below him and he glanced down to see that a certain blond was asleep. "Damn you, Kise. You just want me to play this alone, don't you?" he grunted, but leaned down to place a kiss on top of the sleeping blond's head.

He focused back to the screen again and spotted a bunch of tree bark. He picked the third note but then the static sound is returned and louder than before. The screen looked like a broken TV and what happened next made him threw the mouse to the corner of the room.

* * *

Kise woke up from a loud sound of something hit the wall. He felt the body behind him stiffened and he blinked twice to make the drowsiness went away. He turned his head to look at his lover but then,

"Aominecchi! Don't die!" he shook the taller man's body rather harshly. Aomine's body turned white as sheet and his eyes widened and blank. His shoulders shook from the fear or whatever. "Don't die Aominecchi!" Kise shouted and his eyes teared.

"That was...scary." the tanned male managed to mumbled the words out after recovering from his shocked state. "No way I'm playing this again." he groaned as he buried his face on Kise's chest.

"Let me wash my face first, Aominecchi." the blond carefully lifted himself from the bluenette's lap and hurriedly walked to the bathroom. As he placed his hands around the sink, a tanned hands wrapped around his waist and hugging him tightly.

"Stay here. I'm scared." Aomine admitted as he leaned his forehead on Kise's back. The blond couldn't help but smiled. After all, Aomine is sill scared with ghost despite his age.

"Okay, Aominecchi."

"But, I'm not going easy on you because you forced me to play that fucking game."

"E-eh? What was that supposed to mean, Aomine-"

"'Nuff talk. Bedroom, now."

"Eh!?"

* * *

Kise_Ryou : [Here's the link, Takaocchi~! Good luck with Midorimacchi~]

Kazu_Takao : [Ahaha. Thanks, Kise-chan~]

* * *

Continue, or not?

I'm sucked at playing slender game. Only survived for the second note because I'm too scared from the start.

Reviews?


	3. Midorima and Takao

I own nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

"Takao.." Kazunari Takao always made a mental note to never mess with a furious Midorima Shintarou. Never, ever. "What did you do to my lucky item?" and that happened today.

"Ahaha, sorry sorry, Shin-chan. I think I lost it when I'm on my way home." Takao scratched the back of his neck nervously. He need to make Midorima play the game no matter what. The reaction of Kise and Aomine made him jealous. Heck, he wanted to cuddling all day too! Especially when the green haired boy's reaction is same like the former ace of Teikou. He could fly in any second if that happened.

He pulled the green haired man to his room and made him sat on the swivel chair in front of the computer that placed on the corner of his bedroom. "Let me make it up to you. I got a new video game!" the raven grinned widely, trying to act normally and hoping that Midorima will not get suspicious.

Midorima pushed up the spectacles on his nose and looked away. "I'm not playing any video games." he said as he stood, but fell down on the chair as Takao pulled him back.

"Nooooo! Please, Shin-chan! Let's play this together." the hawk eye owner whined as he clung to the green haired man's hand for his dear life. He pushed the power button with his toes and pulled another chair for him to sit.

Midorima grunted but complied. He leaned on his chair while waiting for the raven to start the game. His emerald orbs scanned on the title and he raised on of his eyebrow at it. "Slender?"

The raven grinned and he gave the mouse to Midorima. "Shin-chan, you play it." he said and sat behind the shooting guard. Leaned a bit to the armrest of the swivel chair. "Just pick eight notes which was scattered around this place." he explained and he saw Midorima's ears perked up with interest. He looked at the screen and smiled when the man in front of it started to play it.

Midorima walked to a huge and tall red building hidden between the trees. Lucky enough, he spotted a paper hung there. "How do I pick the note?" he asked after he got close enough to the building.

"Left click, Shin-chan." Takao pointed the mouse and moved his chair closer. The other male got his first note with a drawing of trees and a man on it. Midorima keep walking and he spotted a blue truck. And another luck, he found the other note with 'NO EYES' written on it. Then both of them heard a loud static sound.

"What was that-" the slender man appeared right in front of their face. Midorima quickly shut his mouth and stoned. While Takao fell from his chair because of that. But Midorima ignored him and start the game again.

"Aww- that's hurt." the raven said as he fixed the chair and sat on it again. He rubbed his throbbing head, because of the impact of his skull and cold tile of the floor, and he swear he'll find a concussion tomorrow morning. He just hopped that there's no scare jumps anymore. Maybe before he get Midorima's love, he already died from heart attack. He prayed that it won't happened.

Takao leaned on his chair, bored. Midorima already get his fifth notes. The raven decided to text a certain blond model. Asking why he haven't received the same effect like the copycat and the ace. He sighed and flipped close his phone. But a loud static sound startled him, and he pulled Midorima's chair in a swift reflect.

The two of them were fell down to the ground. With Takao on the bottom and Midorima on top of him. The green haired man's hand was under the raven's head as a makeshift pillow. Takao guessed that Midorima tried to protect his head from making another impact with the floor. And his thought shattered as the said green haired man pulled his own hand from the point guard's head. Not bothering the loud thud, then continued played the game.

"OW! How cruel, Shin-chan!" Takao whimpered as he rubbed his bruised head. His head was spinning just now. Annoyed of being ignored, he seated himself on the shooting guard's lap. Got no negative reaction, he decided to rest his head on the man's chest. The green haired man's eyes were fixed on the screen of the computer, trying to focus on the game. And Takao couldn't help but smiled. Maybe Midorima's affection is different from the other couples.

The time passed, and Midorima managed to collect the eight notes. Though the ending isn't satisfying at all. The green haired man sighed and nudged the sleeping man on his laps. Trying to wake him up.

The raven grunted softly and he rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Oh? Shin-chan, you done playing it?" he asked as he let out a stifled yawn, still sleepy. He looked at the now turned off computer and he decided to get up to stretch his stiff body from sleeping at the odd angle.

The shooting guard only nodded, but he pulled Takao closer to him. So the man is now sat between his thighs. "Can I ask you something?" he said to the point guard, making the raven blushed at the words.

Takao nodded and he buried his face on Midorima's shirt. Inhaling his unique scent. But what happened next made him laughed like a maniac.

"Slender man is not real right? He only chased after kids, right? He's not exist right? He won't appear in the building, am I right?"

"AHAHAHA!" Takao couldn't explain how Midorima's look when he asked all those questions. He knew that Midorima was scared but he won't admit it.

"You're such a tsundere, Shin-chan." Takao stated and because of that, he's sure that he'll got three concussion in the morning.

"I'm not scared. I'm just afraid that slender man will took you away from me. As if I will let that happen. That's why I asked."

Kazunari Takao ended up became a blushing mess after Midorima Shintarou said that.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, faves and alerts. I'm so happy.

Reviews?


	4. Murasakibara and Akashi

It's a very cold and dark night. The fog blurring out the view as he stepped into the dirt path, not knowing where to go. Only a flashlight in his grasp, and a bag of snack in his other hand. His violet eyes stared at the trees around him before he finally decided to walk forward.

Moving his flashlight up and down, then left to right, he walked to an unknown destination. Trees, grass, rocks, and mud, is the only thing he could see in the darkness. He jolted a little after he heard a rustling sound behind him. He moved his flashlight to look what's behind him, but he found nothing, other than a tall, red building (or tree?) with a small note attached to it.

He approached the building, and snatched the small paper away to get a better look on what's written on it. "No eyes." With a circle and X inside of it. His ears perked up as he heard some static sound, but he decided to ignore it, and continue his journey in this deserted place.

"I just want to go home." He muttered as he opened a bag of his snack. Doesn't feel any danger coming toward him, he calmly ate the snacks, while he keep walking. Somehow, he's more worried with the strange and creepy song that played over and over in his head.

Another rustling sound was heard, but this time, along with something heavy falling down with a loud thud to the dry ground. The lavender haired man moved his head to the source of the noises and he found piles of huge rock, with some of the pebbles rolling on the ground. The small shaped rocks seems to be crushed under the bigger one's weight.

As if his legs were having their own mind, it moved to walk closer to the rock. He gave up and let himself be hypnotized to approach the place. Strange enough, he found another note, but this time, it was a drawing of trees, and a tall man with many hands.

He felt someone was standing behind him. As he turned around, a tall man, with black suit, and no face moved closer to him. He knew he's in danger, and he immediately run away, gripping his flashlight a bit too tight that the glass is cracked. "Not now." He said as he keep running and running, so that man would not catch him.

He never know why he was in here at the first place. He doesn't even know what is this place. He doesn't even remember. But, all he could think right now is running away. Find an exit. There's no point in hiding, because he know that man was not a human. He will be caught soon enough when he's find a place to hide.

But what made him more worried is..

"Aka-chin!"

He immediately stopped on his track. He look around to find a certain small redhead, but he saw nothing. "I was here with Aka-chin. Does he..get caught?" he whispered to himself, then he shook his head to get rid of the bad thoughts. No, there's no way the redhead get caught, or..could he?

A panic immediately settled in his mind, and he dropped his snack bag. "Wait for me, Aka-chin." He said, and then he run off to the other place. "Maybe Aka-chin is hiding somewhere. But, he would get caught. That man likes kid, right? But Aka-chin doesn't look like a kid other than his height." He mumbled out, not so loudly because, the chance of him getting captured by the faceless man is high in this dark forest.

All he could remember is when both of them went out to walk, buying something from the store, until the sky slowly turning dark and his vision blurred. He felt his body moved, but it feels like his eyes being shut tight by an unknown force, and then, he ended up here.

Somehow, he felt that this road is endless, feels like he only walking in a circle. Soon, he grew tired and decided to follow the dirt path. But, nothing could give him a time to rest, when his flashlight started to flickered, running out of the batteries. "Oh, no." He gasped and turned off the light, that way, he could save some energy to find the redhead.

The loud, static sound in his head going louder and louder. It made his head spin, and it hurt his ears so much that he could fainted. He walked to the dead tree on the open area of the road, the only area which was illuminated by the moonlight. It's not that bright, but enough to make him can see what's on the tree bark.

The third note.

It says "Follows". And he knew perfectly what it means. Just as he reached out to take the note-

* * *

"..shi!"

"Atsushi!"

Murasakibara woke up from his dream, or it should be called as a nightmare, when a small hand pinched him right on his cheek. He groaned and threw his arms around the smaller boy's body to pull him into an embrace. "Aka-chin, I thought you was captured by that pedo-man." He mumbled out sleepily. Ignoring the redhead who was squirming uncomfortably in his arms.

"Non-sense. Anyway, I have finished playing the game which Tetsuya gave to me. Did I disturb you in your sleep? Because you doesn't seem to be comfortable." Akashi run his hand through the lavender colored lock, then he leaned into the hug.

"Mhh.. I got a nightmare because of the ambience. And I dropped my favorite snack when I'm in my dream too. Such a waste." They cuddled up inside the blanket to get their body more warmth. Murasakibara loved the fact that his Akashi's eyes will sparkled when the moonlight shone upon it. "But, I'm glad you're not being taken by him." He whispered the last words, loud enough for the two of them to hear it.

"It's just a game, Atsushi. You're taking it too seriously." The redhead chuckled and closed his eyes. Slowly drifting into sleep.

But, unknown to them, shadow of a man looming over the window, staring at their sleeping figure.

* * *

Greetings. I'm very sorry for the very, very, very late updates. Happy (late) Christmas and soon to be New Year. I hope you guys had a very great holidays.


End file.
